Takeaway
by reflecting
Summary: ItaSaku AU. Sequel to 'Making a Point'. She supposed the chase had worked as some kind of foreplay, no matter how much the thought made her blush.


**Beta:**The wonderful **cream tea anyone** **  
**

**Pairing:**Itachi Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

**Genre:** Romance, humor, AU non-massacre

**Rating: **M for sexual themes

**Warnings:** Probably OOC, sex scene (a.k.a lemon)

**Summary:**_ She supposed the chase had worked as some kind of foreplay, no matter how much the thought made her blush._

**Notes: **This is the third fic in a series of one-shots. The first one is "Little Voice" and the second is "Making a Point". I advice you to read them first.

I probably won't be writing another sequel to this. Not in the for of a one-shot, anyway. Chances are I'll make a chaptered story as a sequel instead. At the moment I can't say when I get around to doing that though haha ;)

Well, I hope you'll like this story! Thanks for reading :)

* * *

o-oOo-o

**Takeaway**

oOo

There's nothing quite like hide and seek when you're the star pupil of the legendary female Sanin (running down the street with a top half-undone), the only kunoichi in a dysfunctional team of deadly skilled ninjas (trying to remember the rules of stealth while crashing into unsuspecting trashcans) and the current interest of the almightily Uchiha prodigy heir (knowing that the hiding went to hell and the seeking went a bit too _well)_.

**I must say, the whole "imposing a calm, smug predator about to finish a rather fruitless chase" thing really has it going for him, don't you think?**

Well, to say Sakura was disgruntled, miffed or even annoyed one way or another was a slight underestimation – or maybe just the wrong choice of words.

**You're scared shitless, that's what. Just give up luv, it's a lost cause.**

_NO!! That's bastard is NOT going to--_

**--chase you into a corner and almost effortlessly trap you while looking dashingly handsome doing it? Ah, I'd say you just lost.**

_Damn._

Sakura's shoulder slumped, if only a little, as she stared into red Sharingan eyes; trembling slightly at the power she knew he wielded with that heated gaze of his.

**Keeping his illusions fresh in mind, are we?**

She tried to conceal a helpless whimper, forcefully blocking out any mental images that dared impose her already jumbled mind. She absently wondered how she'd gotten into this particular mess as Uchiha Itachi slowly closed in on her with smooth, smug, predatory strides. However, at this point it was more important to find an escape route rather than ponder her stupidity for believing she could get away from the heir of the most powerful clan in existence.

Oh she just _knew_ she shouldn't have bought that pack of tuna onigiris.

o-oO-ONE AND A HALF HOUR EALIER-Oo-o

There was one thing Sakura knew she had to do. There was no questioning it. The fact that it had taken her several hours to arrive to this conclusion was now irrelevant compared to her newfound resolve.

Rumours had proved to really spread like fire; starting out as a spark, radiating heat, eating up everything in its way as it expanded gradually, but quickly. The looks, gosh, the _looks_ she'd gotten as she'd stepped out of her flat to do some shopping (to distract her from the impending doom that would most definitely arrive at 7pm sharp), from old grannies and their old-fashioned husbands, responsible mothers and their oh-so truthful men (who all, both women and men, couldn't disguise their jealousy of her – _snaring_ _two Uchihas must be heaven)_. Her short stop at the convenience store turned out to be the worst choice, but caught between staying home to hide in her apartment or go out to distract her mind _(a mind, that doesn't want to forget) _what was she supposed to do?

**Damn straight! We've got a date to prepare for, SHANNARO! So…why are we walking in the opposite direction?**

Well, as previously mentioned, Sakura knew exactly what she was doing. She had a really good reason to walk past her apartment, grocery bags still in hand (and forgotten), whilst arguing with her aggressive split personality.

_We __ARE going in the right direction. I am going to Ino's place. I am going to find a way out of this!_

How she expected Ino to come with any advice that would work to her favour _(as in, actually escaping a Wanton Sex God)_, she didn't know. But as it was 6.30pm already, rational thinking had pretty much left her, so at the sight of Ino's favourite rice snack Sakura had come to the brilliant resolution: Ino could help her out of this predicament. All Sakura had left was fried nerves, an exaggerated level of paranoia and fresh memories of an incident she would rather erase from the face of this earth: in fact the first thing she'd done when she'd gotten home from the café was to throw her precious – _destroyed –_ bra under the bed to collect dust in hopes that one day, when she decided to clean, she'd pull it out and laugh at the _silly, old_ memory. Oh, and not to mention a 'little voice' nagging her about certain recent sexual adventures. But for the time being, the latter was focused on something else for once.

**Ino? You're going to Ino? Ok, I won. **

She growled.

_You won what? And yes, I'm going to Ino, my best FEMALE friend! Who should KNOW what to do in a situation like this!_

**Bah. It's obvious you're screwed – in **_**all**_** kind of ways, which is really my win. Ino is going to pimp you up real good and shove you off to our Prince Charming. Just you wait!**

The sing-song voice in her head cackled, making her shiver slightly as she desperately tried to stand her ground. Her plan may not be logical, but it would work, dammit! She hated how Inner Sakura worked as a contradiction to anything she thought; it made her over-analyze _everything._

When she arrived at Ino's flat, Sakura took a deep breath and knocked. Loud. It was the only way to get Ino to move if she had crashed on the sofa, because only Sakura could actually make the walls vibrate, and Ino knew better to mess with her pink-haired friend once she bothered to knock – last time, it had cost Ino a fortune to fix the holes in her walls. How the door had managed to still stand was a mystery yet to be solved.

"Forehead? What d'you want?" Ino greeted her friend, leaning lazily against the doorframe while holding her door open enough to inspect the highly strung, highly stressed and obviously highly paranoid, judging by the way she was hyperventilating, medic of Team 7.

"Ino," Sakura began, not even bothering to add insult to her name, "you have _got _to help me!"

The blonde raised a brow, stepped aside and silently allowed Sakura to bolt inside. Ino was mildly annoyed by the way the door was shut before she reached the handle and locked before she could ask what the pink-haired maniac was up to, but at the look in those green eyes, she merely sighed.

"So, what's the problem?" Ino asked, following Sakura inside and plopping back down in her comfy sofa (which she hadn't left all day, except for getting something to eat. It was her rare day off, after all. No work, no dates; nothing).

"I have," Sakura began, glancing up at the wall to read the time, "25 minutes to form a plan that will get me away from a date."

Ino made the understanding noise: "ah," and nodded in understanding; frowning ever so slightly. "It's one of those? Please don't tell me it's Lee again, I already told you to ask him to run 500 laps around Konoha for your youthfulness."

Sakura shook her head, nervously biting her lip. How long would she be able to conceal the fact that Uchiha Itachi was her date for the evening?

"Um, no, it's not Lee. This one is…much more-", she began, pausing as she tried to find the right word; weakly gesturing with her hands. "-troublesome?"

Ino grimaced as the familiar word left her friend's lips, coming to a conclusion that Sakura spent way too much time playing shogi with her lazy teammate. But that aside, her interest was now perked. What had Sakura gotten herself into this time?

"Mind sharing?" Ino probed, raising a brow. "I can't help you with a single 'troublesome' to go by, despite my experience in that field."

"Well," she began, wringing her hands and suddenly remembering the bags in her grasp as they made a rustling noise. Distracted, she drove her hand into one and pulled out the package of onigiri she'd bought. "Have these first."

Ino visibly brightened, but as she took the glorious piece of food she sent Sakura a suspicious glare. "Okay, you're clearly out of it forehead. Spill!"

**Here it come****s!**

Startled, Sakura jerked at the taunting voice in her mind. Fighting down a hiss, she took a deep breath.

_Go back to the__ shithole where you belong, dammit!_

**You are aware of the fact that you're obviously insulting yourself, right?**

"Okay, here's the thing," Sakura said in an attempt to ignore herself, "I had a one night stand after the party last night. Well, he is drop dead _gorgeous._ And I don't know him personally **(though you know him 'intimately'…)**. Perfect, right? Like you said, so easy to have them once and then get over it, right? Just like you told me. Well, guess what?! He came back to haunt me, that's what!"

At this point, Sakura was practically in hysterics – a confused mess of pent-up frustration breaking loose. Ino, being familiar to this kind of behaviour, wisely waited for the storm to pass. When Sakura's mind was set on something, when she really believed she was right and her logic applied to the situation, then it was almost the end of the world if she was proved wrong. So, the blonde mused, Sakura's carefully planned one night stand had done everything against what the rosette had firmly convinced herself he'd do – like presenting himself in her thoughts, actually looking her up and apparently, he'd even asked her on a date. But, Ino reasoned as Sakura continued to repeat herself, since the pink-haired young female was known to fall for the bad-boy kind of types she presumed she hadn't been asked, but ordered – thus the last straw, pushing her into this state because she desperately wanted to prove that no one could order her around like that.

'_I would make such a good shrink',_ Ino mused.

"From what I've heard, this sounds like an _interesting_ guy. I wonder where you get them all." Sakura bit her lip at her friend's words but kept silent; in desperate need of advice. "You could just turn him down though; tell him to fuck off. But the problem is…I don't think you want to. I think what you _want_ is to actually go on this date."

At her obvious blush, Ino knew she was right. And the open mouth, shocked expression and wide eyes helped confirm it too. Really, Sakura could be so stubborn. "So, now that we've got that sorted out…let's get down to business."

**I told you.**

_Shut up!_

**You're about to be...PIMPED!**

o-oO-CURRENT TIME-Oo-o

At Ino's failed attempt to dress her up (although she managed to undo most of her top, showing off more than would've been appropriate if it weren't for her sports bra), Sakura had glanced at the clock and abruptly left the apartment to flee from something she did not want to confront. It had been 5 minutes passed 7 by then, and she hadn't been in her flat waiting for Mr Charming.

Uchihas weren't really known for their _patience_.

Now it was around 8pm and she'd led the clan heir on a one hour chase that seemed to have come to an end. She couldn't help but wonder if she'd just made things worse; it was clear she was going on that damned date one way or another anyway.

"Um," she said, breaking the tense silence and making the tall man pause in his smooth movements towards her. "Uchiha-san? I kinda need to go home and--"

She didn't have time to finish, because before she had time to even _blink,_ he was before her with his hand over her mouth. She took a startled breath at the sudden charge, feeling his scent crawl up her nose and hit her senses straight on. In a moment of _completely _justified weakness _(it's less than 24 hours since I slept with this man damnit!)_; her knees trembled and almost gave out. Before that could happen though, he'd already pressed his body flat against hers and pinned her hard against the alley wall. Letting his hand slip away from her mouth, down to her neck, he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against her nose. She didn't realize how funny she must look with her eyes crossed to that extent till he started chuckling; the vibrating of his chest against hers causing her to shiver.

"Are you done with the foreplay, Sakura?" he asked as his **(MANLY)** laugh died down, causing her to blush and stare at him in confusion.

"Ex-excuse me?!" she spluttered, squirming against his grip in a futile attempt to get away from her awkward position between a stone wall and a stone _chest _**(mm, muscles… yummy)**. However, this only seemed to amuse Itachi even further.

"I must say, I enjoyed the chase," he continued, as if she hadn't said anything at all. Lowering his voice and moving to breathe in her ear, to drawl; "But I've caught you now."

She noticed just how much he'd enjoyed it when his hips grinded against hers at the end of his _(__illegally __sexy!)_ statement. The flood of memories from last time she felt his arousal pressed against that part of her body made her whimper silently; forcing her to shake her head to clear her thoughts. This was not how she'd planned it!

**GODDAMNIT WOMAN WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING IT?!**

She almost laughed at the desperate state of Inner Sakura, but bit her lip hard to prevent the sound from leaving her mouth. However, that didn't stop her body from trembling ever so slightly at the strain to keep quiet.

_I'm FIGHTING IT because--_

She stilled and completely forgot what she was thinking when Itachi's lips found hers and his hips assaulted her once again. Why had she tried to flee now again? The secret was already out anyway, she _wanted _to go on this weird date. Letting Ino figure it out was like telling the whole village anyway!

_Darn it._

Like last night, she blindly took a leap into the world of passion and forgot about consequences. It felt like the first time – kisses burning, arousing; making her head spin – and the thrill shooting through her body taunted her as it woke memories of skin against skin. He had her captured, and she was more than willing to surrender if he would just _continue to kiss her like that_ **(dammit, why did he stop?!)**.

"Your place or mine?" he whispered, placing soft kisses from her lips down her neck as he waited for her to come around. The déjà vu hit her and seemed to confuse her more, but she shrugged it off and tried to regain her composure (as much as she could anyway, being pressed between a wall and Uchiha Itachi).

"Well, Uchi—haaa," was her reply, intending to sound haughty but it turned into a pleased gasp when he bit down on her collarbone. He growled lightly before licking the red, stinging mark he'd left; making her mouth go dry.

"It's Itachi, Sakura," he mumbled against her skin. She fought a blush, her hands placed on his waist travelling up to rest on his chest; aimed to put some distance between them but only serving to make him move closer.

"Itachi." His name rolled off her tongue like last night, causing her to grin. "It's dinner time. Shouldn't we go to a restaurant, like you do on a proper date?"

**NOOOO!! IDIOT! I-D-I-O-T!!**

He laughed silently, moving up to brush his nose against hers and stare into bright emerald. "Whoever mentioned a restaurant? There are other ways to satisfy your hunger, Sakura."

_Oh God, don't tell me he just said that. _

**He did****. (never mind the cheesiness, **_**he can pull it off**_**). And baby, I'm STARVING!**

Sakura was at a loss of what to do, and after a few moments of silence – standing in his proximity and staring into those damned eyes while trying to ignore that _damned_ smirk – she gave up. Honestly. He was the most sought-after man in the whole village, if not _country_, and he was practically throwing himself at her **(in your dreams; it's ME he's after! CHA!)**.

"Mine," she replied with a sigh. "My place, we're closer"

**SHANNARO!!**

Well, she was only human.

o-oOo-o

"Ah, no, don't-" _and there went my favourite pair of knickers _"—bastard."

"Hn."

_Well, by all means, do continue af__ter RIPPING MY FAVORITE PANTIES TO SHREDS!_

**Yes, yes****; **_**please**_** do!**

Sakura groaned, partly due to annoyance and, obviously, pleasure. One didn't have Itachi's hand between your legs without emitting some kind of noise. She was amazed how fast he had gotten them to her apartment _(how does he even know where I live?!)_ after she'd given in, not to mention getting them into her bedroom and out of their clothes. She supposed the chase had worked as some kind of foreplay, no matter how much the thought made her blush.

**Ah, you enjoyed it; his dominance. I sure did.**

_Well, I--oh…_

His finger running through slick folds and brushing her sensitive bundle of nerves successfully distracted her from everything but him; making her mouth fall open to produce soft noises of pleasure. Itachi smirked down at her, taking in her flushed appearance, and applied pressure to his caress as he pressed her further down into the mattress; sneaking a knee between her long, smooth and widely spread legs. She bucked her hips in her search for satisfaction; needing the stimulation she knew he could give so well. She cried out his name when he complied with her unspoken wish; pinching her clit as he nuzzled her bare neck and licked her warm skin. Her arms embraced him and pulled him even closer; pressing his chest onto her breasts and arching up from the mattress. Sakura knew it drove him mad, letting him dominate her so easily. A smirk tugged at her lips, invisible as she kissed the top of his head and bucked her hips into his skilled hand. She figured her element of surprise was gone the moment she switched their positions last night, but that didn't mean she'd give up. The thrill of having him underneath her had been a euphoria she would not mind to feel again.

"Itachi," she moaned, cheeks flushed as she fought to forget the embarrassment _(this is just like last night, we've done this before; nothing embarrassing about it!)_. He hummed in reply, having moved up to bite lightly at her earlobe while his fingers traced a circle around the aching bud between her legs; purposely avoiding touching it directly. It was driving her insane; making her growl in sexual frustration. Never had this feeling been so addictive.

"You won't be running from me again, will you?" he mumbled, still close by her _pleasured_ ear (it received _far _too much attention compared to the rest of her body).

"Chances are I will," was her cheeky reply, to which he thrust into her without warning. Her strangled gasp held no traces of pain; her body had not forgotten his enjoyable treatment last night and the wetness of her sex proved she was as aroused as him. But as her emerald eyes stayed glazed over at the welcomed feeling of being whole, he too fought the sudden pleasure overwhelming his senses; her heat and contracting muscles almost too much for this ANBU captain. Pleasure always was harder to deal with than pain.

"Itachi," she voiced through gritted teeth, "Move."

The commanding tone which she used made the knot in his lower stomach tighten dramatically and his first thrust was jerky; but from the look on her face Itachi doubted that she minded.

As her legs came up to embrace his waist he began a slow, almost torturing pace; thrusting deep and hard. She writhed and moaned underneath him, forcing him to pick up his speed less he wanted to go mad. The world quickly narrowed down to just the two of them, somehow making them sensitive to anything they felt, smelled or tasted. He lost himself trying to put a name for the taste of her mouth; she forgot to exhale as she filled herself with his scent of fresh rain, grass and cold winter mornings. When he felt her come it was all he could do to not follow just yet; biting hard onto her shoulder. The last thing on his mind was that she would not let herself be dominated for too long; he guessed even females had egos and pride to nourish. But as it was, he soon found himself on his back before her muscles had even stopped to teasingly tug at his pulsating arousal. Her lopsided grin, sparkling eyes and healthily flushed skin made her look like a vixen; straddled over him and ready to go. He managed to replace her smug smile with a deliciously pleased parting of her lips when he thrust up; buried _deep _into her heat once again. Eyes half-lidded, Sakura watched him while starting to move along with him. He chose to lie still, making her bite her lip in excitement as she set the pace herself. She understood why his eyes burned so as he'd chased her; dominance was so exhilarating – especially over someone like him; someone so powerful and sensuously _dangerous. _He thought the same; but it was not power that was so appealing and dangerous, but the uncommon innocence she displayed. If she knew, she would ask him what was innocent about her when she grinded against him – hugging his member as she tightened her muscles – and he would, at that moment, have no answer. He did not know how she could possess innocence when she shamelessly rode him to the brinks of pleasure; throwing her pink, blossom hair back while moaning his name in a way that should be banned from all but his ears to savour (and he was planning to make it that way). But for the moment, he was not going to bother thinking up an answer to a question he didn't even deem necessary (if he liked it, why question it?). Instead, he very much settled for enjoying the ride.

o-oO-_SOME _HOURS LATER-Oo-o

**(B****ecause, who's **_**counting?**_**)**

Sakura groaned, officially sated and aching in places she didn't know she used _(last night is catching up at the wrong time damnit)_. Snuggling close to the warm body beside her, she supposed this was a better post-sex moment than last time, because Itachi was actually awake **(and stroking my butt…CHA!)** and seemed as pleased with the last few hours as she. But then again, right now she felt that she would rather have him asleep if only to avoid the awkwardness she knew would pounce once she stopped floating around cloud nine. He wasn't going to sleep anytime soon though, by the look of his smug grin gracing bruised lips she could still taste on her tongue. She risked a glance up to his hypnotizing eyes when she realized she'd been staring, and she found she couldn't look away as quickly as she'd wished once his gaze locked with hers. A moment of silence, tense on her part, and the growling of her stomach destroyed what could've been an almost romantic moment **(WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH UNNECESSARY BODILY NEEDS DAMMIT!?)**. Blushing furiously, she looked away and bit her tongue while cursing her quick digesting and lack of dinner _(I should've taken one of those onigiris…)_ but finding herself unable to badmouth the exercise she'd been put through this evening.

"Still hungry?" she heard him whisper seductively in her ear, making her gape in almost-horror _(he CAN'T be asking for another round, right?!),_ but relaxed ever so slightly as he started to laugh at her expression; muffling it by burying his face in the crook of her neck. Too tired, or maybe too comfortable to care for the familiar way they already treated each other, Sakura merely sighed as she tried to think of a fast way to get food **(preferably without moving from here, thank you very much)**.

"Wanna order some Chinese?"

He didn't have any complaints about her idea.

And she found out he had a peculiar fascination with fried noodles.

o-oOo-o

* * *

**End Notes: **Again, I thank you all for reading! :D Please leave me a review :)

Peace out!

* * *


End file.
